Mitchell and Tony Ridgedale meets the Avatar
by Hunter Ridgedale
Summary: Mitchell and Tony stumble across a book store and they feel pulled to go into the store. Mitch finds a book and picks it up. He reads a few sentences and then he hears a crack like lightning. Then the next they know they are at the eastern air temple. How can they get back, will they be stuck there forever? Read to find out.


Chapter 1: Weird happenings

_Crack!_ A streak of lightning lit up the sky. Sixteen-year-old Mitchell Ridgedale's cat, Hunter, ran and hid under his bed.

"It's okay, Hunter" Mitchell said as he crawled under the bed to comfort his cat. Another streak lit up the sky again and Hunter meowed in fear.

"Aww" Mitchell said cuddling the little cat. The cat jumped out of Mitch's arms and ran into the living room. Mitch ran out after the cat and by accident, ran into his twelve-year-old brother, Tony, fell to the ground. He had a black eye and looked like he had been in a fight.

"What happened?" Mitch asked.

"I...I got into a little fight out back with Jason." Tony said embarrassed.

"What has Mom told you about hanging out with that kid, he's just trouble."

"'He's just trouble'." Tony said mimicking him in a rude tone.

"Oh you little..." Mitch said running after him. Tony dashed outside and down the street. Mitch was way faster than Tony and finally caught up. Tony had reached the book store by the time Mitch had caught him. They walked into the store being lead by someone or something. They walked through the information and non-fiction section and through a door that read:

Fiction, Mystical worlds

There were books of all kinds in the room, but one stood out to Mitch and Tony, _Avatar: the last airbender_. Mitch picked it up and opened it he read aloud, "'Long ago before I was born the avatar vanished. Gran Gran used to tell my brother and I stories about the avatar, who was an airbender..."

Zuko rumpled his hair groaning, "What am I going to say? Hi umm...Zuko here I was just wondering if I could join your group."

"No, that wouldn't work, how about, umm...I don't know...Hi I'm Zuko, even though you probably all ready know who I am, I was wondering if I could join your group." He said to a turtle frog.

"Ribit" It said.

"Exactly what I thought"

Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Toph were trying to figure out who could teach Aang firebending, when Zuko walked up. "Umm...Hi Zuko here, I was wondering if I could join your group, and I'm sorry for trying to hunt you guys and for sending the bounty hunter after you."

"You sent Combustion Man, after us!" Sokka yelled.

"Yah, but that's not his name" Zuko replied sheepishly.

"Oh, sorry to offend your friend" Sokka said sarcastically.

"He's not my friend" Zuko said angrily. "Well if you won't take me as a..."

He was cut off abruptly by a light sphere and then a boy and a teen fell down from the sphere.

"Ahhhh!" They screamed.

"Who are you?" Sokka demanded

"I'm Mitch and this is my brother Tony."

"I'm Katara, this is Sokka, Toph, and Aang" She said pointing to each one in turn.

Tony sneezed and flew into the air at least ten feet. He let out a girly scream and fell back down.

"What was that?" Mitch asked.

"I don't know" Tony admitted.

"You're an airbender" Aang said in surprise.

"A what bender?" Tony asked.

"An airbender, you can control the air around you like this" Aang explained as he formed an air ball and then twirled it on his finger.

"Cool" Tony said.

"Who is the guy with the scar?" Mitch asked.

"Zuko, and he's leaving" Katara said hotly.

"Well, I'll go with him" Mitch said quickly.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"'Cause there is something I just want to."

"Huh?"

"Forget it"

Zuko and Mitch walked back to Zuko's campsite. When they arrived Zuko asked him something, "Why did you come with me?"

"I don't know" Mitch said truthfully, "I just felt like I needed to."

"Well thanks, no one ever has done something nice like that to me in ages" Zuko said sighing.

"Well, I was wondering, where am I?"

"What do you mean, 'where am I'?" Zuko asked, "You're just outside of the Eastern Air Temple"

"The what temple? I have never been here before, although I haven't been much of any place, well except the States and some of Canada." Mitch said.

"Canada?"

"Yah, you know, next to Alaska?"

Zuko gave him a puzzled look, and said, "I have no Idea want you're talking about, but I'm fire nation"

"Fire nation"

"Yah, there are the four nations, the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom, the Water Tribes, and the Air Nomads."

"I think I'm in another world from mine, I was chasing my brother Tony, and then we ended up at a book store. After I felt pulled or something, so I walked into the store and went into the fiction section. I opened a book called _Avatar: the last airbender_, after a read a sentence I heard a crack, sorta like a lightning bolt." Mitchell explained.

"Oh wow, and I thought this was the only place in the world"

"It's probably is, only in _your_ world."


End file.
